epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Flybot
The Red Flybot is a foe and a summon in . Red Flybots are typically found in the Iron Fortress but go on to appear in several other locations. It is a member of the Flybots enemy group. Appearance The Red Flybot is reminiscent of the Drill Bot from the previous games. The main body of the Red Flybot is a roughly spherical black robot with red lines running through it, while the body keeps itself aloft with a propeller. It has a central red orb for its "eye", along with two smaller ones towards the top of it. It has two arms which are capable of extending a blade out of them or firing lasers. Judging by the color scheme it appears to be made out of reverse-engineered Cosmic Monolith technology. Overview Red Flybots are the non-elemental member of the Flybot family, and as such are low level foes capable of some very annoying tactics. The Red Flybot only has two offensive attacks, both non-elemental, but is capable of inflicting on the party, applying the status and most notably can invert buffs. While generally speaking the Red Flybot is not a foe that requires buffs to be put in place, if it is paired with a stronger foe (such as the Defender Mk III), it can become a major irritant. While it cannot do much alone, the Red Flybot should be swiftly taken care of when teamed up with stronger foes. In terms of resistances, the Red Flybot resists and is immune to , but is weak to , and especially . It resists the , , , and statuses, and due to being a robot is completely immune to and . Statistics Attacks and Abilities Confuse on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack3 = Syphoning Signal |Target3 = All |Element3 = None |StatusIcon3 = |StatusChance3 = 25% |StatusStrength3 = 1x |Acc3 = 150% |Notes3 = Status chance increased to 50% on Hard or Epic difficulties Gives 2x Brave to allies on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack4 = Recycle |Target4 = Anyone |Element4 = None |Notes4 = Inverts the target's buffs/debuffs, turning negatives into positives, and vice versa. Cannot miss and ignores Lovable and Target. |Attack5 = Set Target |Target5 = Single |Element5 = None |StatusIcon5 = |StatusStrength5 = 6x |Notes5 = Can't be dodged with Evade and bypasses Bless. Before the v2 update, only inflicted 3x Target. }} Battle logic Action * If Syphoned, catch score >55, and all players are Lovable → Surrender; * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Recycle; * If Syphoned → Stab (1/2), Laser (1/2); * If Berserked → Syphoning Signal; * If a randomly selected foe doesn't have Brave and two randomly selected players aren't Syphoned → Syphoning Signal (1/5); ** If for any active player of buffs - sum of debuffs > 100%, or for any foe of debuffs - sum of buffs > 100% → Recycle (6/25); *** If the selected target doesn't have Target → Set Target (38/500), Stab (121/500), Laser (121/500); *** Otherwise → Stab (7/25), Laser (7/25); ** Otherwise; *** If the selected target doesn't have Target → Set Target (2/25), Stab (9/25), Laser (9/25); *** Otherwise → Stab (2/5), Laser (2/5); * Otherwise; ** If for any active player of buffs - sum of debuffs > 100%, or for any foe of debuffs - sum of buffs > 100% → Recycle (3/10); *** If the selected target doesn't have Target → Set Target (14/200), Stab (63/200), Laser (63/200); *** Otherwise → Shot (7/20), Laser (7/20); ** Otherwise; *** If the selected target doesn't have Target → Set Target (2/20), Stab (9/20), Laser (9/20); *** Otherwise → Stab (1/2), Laser (1/2). * Recycle always targets the best reverse target, ignoring Lovable and Target (except when catch score >55 and all players are Lovable, where it has a 20% chance of choosing the best reverse target and otherwise targets randomly). Before the v2 update, due to an oversight, the Red Flybot could use Recycle's targeting AI to select a target only to switch to a different attack afterwards, leading to situations where it would attack its own allies or itself with its Stab, Laser and Set Target attacks. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 33%; ** If Syphoned → Stab; ** Otherwise → Laser. Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes